<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Planeado by blueberryswapjth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050623">No Planeado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryswapjth/pseuds/blueberryswapjth'>blueberryswapjth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angustia con final feliz, Angustía, Drama, Embarazo Masculino, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Roger, accidente, bebés, depresión, no planeado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryswapjth/pseuds/blueberryswapjth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué harías si en una noche de borrachera terminas cogiendo con tu mejor amigo, el cual descubre después de dos meses sobre su embrazo? ¿Se harían cargo del bebé? ¿Freddie lo querría? </p><p>Roger Siente pánico ante esto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Froger, Roger Taylor/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Queen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aquella Noche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Estoy escribiendo esto, semi dormido y algo desorientado, así que no tendrá mucha lógica xd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando tomaron una botella de vodka cada uno, jamás esperaron perder la lucidez de tal modo que en la mañana siguiente despertaran en la misma cama, desnudos y abrazándose como si no hubiera un mañana.</p><p> </p><p>El primero en despertar fue Freddie.</p><p> </p><p>Su cabeza dolía como la misma mierda, además que sentía pegajosa la zona de sus genitales, lo cual le incomodaba, sus brazos abrazaban por la cintura la pequeña cintura de un joven rubio que le daba la espalda. Aún que esa cabellera le parecía demasiado conocida. Sin soltarlo del todo usó un brazo para levantar las frazadas que los cubría, viendo que efectivamente estaban desnudos, y que el trasero, que se veía muy lindo, tenía un moretón o una mordida. ¿Qué hizo anoche? Recordaba haber tomado con Roger en una competencia de resistencia con Vodka, pero después de bajarse el último trago y reírse en la cara de su amigo no recuerda más nada. </p><p> </p><p>Soltó un bufido frustrado por el bloqueo que tenía. Se sentó en la cama, alejándose completamente del joven que se removió un poco al sentir la falta del calor corporal del contrario, pero sin sacar su rostro de la almohada que abrazaba, su cabello rubio cubría casi todo su rostro. </p><p> </p><p>Se inclinó con cuidado para poder ver el rostro del chico, con su mano izquierda corrió los cabellos rubios del chico que estaban esparcidos por toda su cara, revelando un bello rostro que dormía de forma pacífica con la boca ligeramente abierta dejando escapar suspiros o quejidos bajitos. </p><p> </p><p>- Oh, santa mierda. - susurró para no despertar al chico, quien resultaba ser Roger, su mejor amigo, compañero de cuarto y baterista. </p><p> </p><p>Se alejó de la cama con la misma rapidez que una gacela. Estaba entrando en pánico porque temía que si su amigo se daba cuenta de lo que pasó, y obvio que se daría cuenta, lo odiara, queriendo alejarse de él. Eran muy orgullosos, ambos, y a veces Roger podía tener una masculinidad algo frágil. </p><p> </p><p>- Mmnj. - escuchó Freddie del rubio antes de ver como usaba ambos brazos para levantarse de la cama, aún dándole la espalda, se estiró, bostezó, frotó su rostro queriendo despertarse del todo, todo eso sin darse cuenta de su amigo.</p><p> </p><p>O hasta que intentó levantarse y una fuerte y muy dolorosa punzada en su ano lo interrumpió, haciéndolo doblarse del dolor, su cuerpo volvió a caer en la cama, ahora notando a su compañero, también desnudo. Abrió grande los ojos e hizo una seña señalándose a si mismo y luego al azabache, quien alzó los hombros, pero medio asentía con su cabeza, era como si dijera "Tal vez, no sé".</p><p> </p><p>- Dime que si usamos condón, no quiero tener ninguna peste. - intentó usar el humor para disfrazar su pánico.</p><p> </p><p>- Querida, estoy limpio. Y no lo sé, debe estar tirado por ahí si lo usamos.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos se veían preocupados, sin saber que pasaría luego con su amistad ni su vida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gracias.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Una pequeña crisis por la falta del condón, pero una amistad muy fuerte.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya vestidos, bañados y con una manzana, banana para Freddie, en el estómago, ambos se pusieron en marcha. </p><p>En toda esa hora que estuvieron juntos en la habitación después de haber despertado, buscaban el condón que se supone deberían haber usado, pero éste no aparecía.  </p><p>Roger estaba alterado, confundido, adolorido y callado, algo raro en él, quien no podía mantener la boca cerrado, no cuando estaba así de alterado, lo que más le preocupaba a Freddie del chico es que no haya estallado en uno de sus ataques violentos contra algo del lugar.  </p><p> </p><p>- No lo usamos... - susurró el rubio dándose por vencido, sentándose en la cama, con ambas manos tapó su rostro para que su amigo no viera su expresión en ese momento. </p><p> </p><p>- Tampoco tiene nada de malo, ¿No? Ambos estamos limpios y somos hombres, así que no hay que preocuparse de nada.   </p><p> </p><p>Intentó tranquilizarlo, se había arrodillado frente al menor y usó algo de fuerza para destaparle la cara, viendo directamente aquellos ojitos azules que parecían muy asustados. Con los pulgares acarició sus manos como muestra de apoyo.  </p><p>Roger entreabrió los labios, que temblaron mucho a penas lo hizo, para decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Si es por haber tenido sexo conmigo, un hombre, no te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Roger frunció el ceño, pero luego de unos segundos asintió, haciendo sonreír al castaño oscuro, quien se levantó aplaudiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Bueno, querida. Hoy tenemos ensayo, así que ponte lindo y lleva tu lindo culo a las 2 allá, ¿Entendido?  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Él asintió aún sin decir ninguna palabra, entrelazando sus dedos en un gesto que demostraba su incomodidad.  </p><p> </p><p>Cuando Freddie abrió la puerta para irse, la voz del menor lo detuvo unos segundos. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Gracias. - una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mayor, quien volteó a ver al rubio, quien también lo veía, pero con una expresión nerviosa.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ¿Por qué, querida?  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Por guardar este secreto, significa mucho para mí.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- No es nada, rubia. Tú harías lo mismo por mí.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ambos rieron, sabiendo que seguramente el rubio saldría gritando un secreto así a todos, pero lo haría solo para molestar al mayor, no por otro motivo.  Los dos se querían mucho, eran muy buenos amigos y se apoyarían siempre, en  las buenas y en las malas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dos meses después.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dos meses después.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dos meses después.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Todo volvió a ser lo mismo de siempre, Roger con una mujer nueva todos los días, su cigarrillo en la boca y su alcohol en cualquiera de sus dos manos, Freddie también seguía siendo el mismo, como si nada hubiera pasado nunca. Brian y John no notaron nada fuera de lo común, para ellos no había pasado nada que les llamara la atención, al menos así fue hasta que un día de la nada, en medio de un ensayo, Roger, se levantó corriendo, tirando sus baquetas para cualquier lado, no le prestó atención a donde fueron, porque estaba más ocupado en no vomitar sobre su batería ni sobre su amigo guitarrista que estaba al lado.  </p><p> </p><p>Los tres restantes pararon todo para ver la puerta del baño donde se escuchaban las arcadas del contrario, aquello les pareció raro, el chico ya había pasado su época de quebrar así, además, se suponía que no había ingerido ninguna bebida alcohólica ya que tenía que hacerse algunos exámenes médicos por un extraño malestar.  </p><p> </p><p>Brian fue el primero en acercarse a la puerta, tocó con la punta de sus nudillos la madera dura pintada de blanco con letras en negro en tamaño mediano que decían “Hombres”, dando a entender que era un baño, más específicamente el de hombres.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ¿Roger? - llamó para ver si su amigo estaba bien.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ¡Déjame! - se escuchó la voz llorosa y lastimada, seguro por el vómito, del rubio. Quien, dentro del baño, casi abrazando el inodoro para no vomitar a los costados y con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas se preguntaba que carajos le pasaba, ya era la doceava vez que le pasaba en menos de cuatro días.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Dinos que te pasa, así podemos ayudarte. Queen necesita a su baterista, así que morirse no es una opción, ¿Oíste? - bromeó May para hacer sentir mejor al chico dentro, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta a cambio, solo escuchaba el sonido de la cadena del inodoro y los sollozos del rubio, quien sonaba muy afligido.  </p><p> </p><p>Miró a sus amigos buscando ayuda, Freddie fue el primero en acercarse a la puerta e intentó abrirla, dándose cuenta que el menor había puesto traba por dentro. Soltó un suspiro como gesto de cansancio, y también comenzó a tocar la puerta, solo que, con un poco de fuerza, medio lastimando sus nudillos, pero no pensaba parar, no hasta que el rubio abriera la puerta.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ¡Maldita sea! - se escuchó el grito dentro antes de que la puerta fuera abierta revelando a un chico de veinti pico, con ojeras, ojos rojos por el llanto, cara mojada con agua anteriormente, expresión furiosa y angustiada, vistiendo unos jeans azules y una remera negra con el logo de una banda semi conocida, su pelo largo y rubio despeinado cayendo por sus hombros. </p><p> </p><p>John golpeaba con la punta de su pie el piso, lo ponía nervioso que el rubio estuviera así, tampoco eran muy cercanos para ir y abrazarlo, se conocían hace unos meses, aún que con Freddie si lo era, lo sentía como a su mejor amigo, siempre lograba hacerlo hablar de más o reír por tonterías, sinceramente el mayor era el alma de la banda. Por eso se quedó observando cuando Brian y Freddie lo abrazaron sin dudarlo, aún que obtuvieron empujones del menor, quien se alejó corriendo, sin querer recibir lastima de nadie.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Me voy a la mierda.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lo escucharon decir antes de verlo agarrar una mochila con sus cosas e irse sin despedirse de nadie, estaba más preocupado por sus exámenes de ese día, que en lo que sus amigos dijeran.  </p><p> </p><p>Roger había ido a un hospital el día anterior, cansado de tanto vomitar, pidió que una amiga suya lo atendiera para más comodidad. Ella le pidió que orinara en un frasquito de plástico pequeño para hacerle muestras de orina, también le sacó sangre, según ella para más seguridad con el resultado. </p><p> </p><p>Y hoy ella le daría un resultado de lo que tenía. Aquello lo tenía nervioso al extremo de haberse comido todas las uñas de sus dedos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>